1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for copper plating of a wiring board and the thus obtained wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reduction in weight of electronic components in recent years has led to a demand for use of lightweight materials also for wiring boards. Aluminum, which is a metal having a relatively low electrical resistance and a low specific gravity, can be considered as a material capable of meeting the demand. However, the adhesion of copper plating onto aluminum is unsatisfactory, so that aluminum could not be used for wiring.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a process for plating a wiring board with copper, which enables copper plating to have a high adhesion to aluminum even when aluminum is used in a conductive layer of the wiring board, and a wiring board produced by said process.